Okoljsko tveganje transgenih rastlin - primer GSO z odpornostjo proti insektom
Gensko spremenjeni organizmi so vsi organizmi, katerih genetski material je bil spremenjen s pomočjo tehnologije rekombinantne DNA. Nenehna potreba po varnejši in cenejši zaščiti rastlin pred insekti Zadnjih 30 let je bilo v izboljšanje zaščite rastlin pred raznimi škodljivci vloženega veliko truda, a kljub temu smo proti veliko škodljivcem še vedno nemočni. Najpogosteje se proti raznim insektom borimo s insekticidi, ki so okolju neprijazni in se ne skladajo s sodobnimi strategijami nadzora nad škodljivci. Leta 1999 so vzgajali preko 40 različnih transgenih rastlin, med katerimi so bile najpomembnejše: bombaž, koruza, soja in oljna repica. V genom koruze in bombaža so klonirali gen za Cry protein iz bakterije Bacillus thuringiensis. V sojo, koruzo, bombaž, sladkorno peso in oljno repico pa so klonirali gen za rezistenco na herbicide kot je recimo glifosfat. Zgodovinsko gledano je uvedba gensko spremenjenih rastlin, ki so odporne na insekticide, prinesla zmanjšanje porabe pesticidov. Z razvojem biotehnologije je pričakovati še večje zmanjšanje porabe pesticidov, kar bi posledično prineslo cenejšo in okolju prijaznejšo obliko zatiranja škodljivcev. Gensko spremenjene rastline lahko omogočajo kontrolo za nadzor insektov - škodljivcev, saj imajo insekti katastrofalne posledice na ekonomske izgube poljedelcev. Nekatere prednosti, ki jih prinaša uporaba transgenih rastlin pred konvencionalnimi sintetičnimi insekticidi: * uporaba transgenih rastlin ne povzroča izbruhov in ponovne oživitve insektov, kot se to lahko zgodi pri tradicionalnih sintetičnih insekticidih * običajno se uporablja manj konvencionalne substance, zaradi česar le te ne delujejo proti koristnim insektom in so zato bolj učinkoviti agensi pri nadzorovanju vseh vrst insektov * transgene rastline imajo z insekticidnimi substancami, ki jih proizvajajo manjši vpliv na okolje in so bolj varne za ljudi kot sintetični insekticidi * ponekod te transgene rastline uporabljajo tudi za omejevanje števila insektov ob množičnih izbruhih ob določenem času ali na določenih območjih (z uporabo teh rastlin se posledično število insektov zmanjša) Če ne bi uporabljali insekticidov, bi ti škodljivci lahko povzročili več kot 25% izgube pridelka. Čeprav so današnji mehanizmi kontrole insektov relativno dobri, nekateri predvidevajo, da insekti še vedno uničijo približno 15% pridelkov rastlin. V naslednjih 40 letih naj bi se število prebivalcev podvojilo, s tem pa bodo narastle potrebe po hrani, zato je pametno razmisliti, kako bi dobili več pridelkov. Alternativi sta dve: * povečanje števila kmetijskih površin * povečanje donosa na hektar kmetijske površine. Ker se število prebivalcev povečuje za 70 milijonov na leto in ker je vedno manj primernih delovnih površin in vedno več ljudi, ki naseljujejo te površine, je verjetno pametno iskati rešitev v drugi možnosti. Zaradi dramatičnega povečevanja populacije človeštva so potrebe po pridelavi hrane vse večje in posledično tudi bolj efektivne kontrole proti insektom vseh vrst. S transgenimi rastlinami odpornimi proti insektom bi lahko zmanjšali katastrofalen vpliv pesticidov (insekticidov) na okolje. Z izboljšavami v prihodnosti in molekularnimi tehnikami ter produkti lahko razširimo zmožnost razvoja rastlin, ki bi bile odporne proti enemu ali več insektom. Transgene rastline, ki proizvajajo insekticidne substance so že danes in bodo morale biti tudi v bodoče predmet temeljitih testiranj, s katerimi se zagotavlja varno uporabo teh rastlin za ljudi in zmanjševanje vpliva na okolje. GSO z odpornostjo proti insektom S pomočjo biotehnologije lahko raziskovalci delajo specifične in natančne spremembe v genomu rastline, ki niso omejene le na gene znotraj vrste ali celo na gene sorodnih vrst. Tri področja, na katerih je prišlo do velikega napredka v smeri na insekte odpornih žit: * Transformacijska/regeneracijska tehnologija: uporaba transformacijskih metod z agrobakterijo in mikrobombardiranje. Mikrobombardiranje je prišlo še posebej prav pri transformaciji enokaličnic. * Selekcija transformant: za to je potreben primeren selekcijski marker * Modifikacije kodirnih sekvenc Bt toksina, ki omogočajo boljši ekspresijo v rastlinskih celicah. Bt ekspresija v rastlinah se je še posebno razvila v zadnjih 10 letih. Rastline, ki so jih transformirali tako, da producirajo Bt protein so krompirji, bombaž, koruza, brokoli, tobak, sladki krompir, paradižnik, riž, rabarbara, soja, oreh, jabolka in še mnoge druge. Razvoj na tem področju je zelo hiter. Monsantoje delal na krompirju, koruzi in bombažu in mi se bomo osredotočili na te tri. Krompir Največji omejujoči faktor za vzgojo krompira na mnogih področjih je kontrola nad koloradskim hroščem. Ta hrošč predstavlja zelo velik problem, ker je odporen na vse razrede klasičnih pesticidov. Pri Monsantu so razvili krompir, ki izkazuje odličen nadzor na ličinkami. Ni preživelih ličink, inhibira pa tudi reprodukcijo odraslih hroščev. Koloradski hrošč Koruza Koruzna vešča (Ostrinia nubialis) je insekt, ki predstavlja velik problem pri gojenju koruze. To je insekt, ki vrta po steblu in zaradi tega se koruza lomi. Ima dve generaciji na leto. En insekt na steblo lahko zmanjša izkoristek koruze za 4-7%. Bt koruza ima kontrolo nad pridelkom in nad steblom, tako da insekt ne more napasti nobenega dela koruze. Poleg tega pa ima transgena koruza še večji izkoristek. Koruzna vešča (Ostrinia nubialis) Bombaž Bombaž je med najbolj močno z insekticidi tretiranimi žiti v ZDA. Letni stroški za nadzor so 200-300 milijonov dolarjev, zraven pa je potrebno upoštevati še manjši izkoristek. Insekti, ki napadajo bombaž so večinoma iz rodu lepidopterous (metulji in vešče) in bombažev rilčkar. Pri transgenem bombažu ličinke umrejo še preden dosežejo drugo stopnjo razvoja. Bombažev rilčkar (Anthonomus grandis) Za izdelavo Bt bombaža so razvili Bt gen in ga vstavili v rastlino. Temu je sledila identifikacija linije rastlin z najboljšo rezistenco. Da ugotovijo to najboljšo linijo, morajo včasih pregledati tudi več sto ali več tisoč transformant. Pri rastlini kot je bombaž je potrebno še veliko stopenj križanja, da dobimo linijo z visokim izkoristkom. Polje z transgenim bombažem izkazuje odlično kontrola nad bombaževim rilčkarjem in južno plodovrtko. Pokazalo se je celo, da je ta kontrola nad škodljivci enaka ali celo boljša, kot pa jo nudijo insekticidi. Transgeni bombaž celo nudi izkoristke enake tistim, ki jih dobimo z najboljšimi insekticidi, včasih še boljše. Bt proteini so znani kot GRAS – generally recognized as safe. Z mikrobnega vidika pri njih ni nobenih varnostnih težav. Obravnavali so jih tudi z vidika varnosti hrane in semena, efektov na netarčne organizme in z vidika možnosti razvoja rezistence na insekte. Vpliv na okolje Ena največjih skrbi, povezanih z gensko spremenjenimi rastlinami je njihov vpliv na ekosistem. Transgene rastline imajo lahko velik vpliv na okolje, če se njihova frekvenca poveča (se število teh rastlin v ekosistemu zelo poveča) in se le te ohranijo v naravnih populacijah. To se lahko zgodi na več načinov: * če transgene rastline »uidejo« iz kultiviranih na nekultivirana območja, * če se transgene rastline »parijo« s podobnimi divjimi rastlinami, pri čemer se vneseni geni prenesejo na potomce, * če postanejo transgene rastline plevel oziroma postanejo invazivne in jih je posledično težje nadzorovati, Sposobnost genetskega inženiringa med vrstami in družinami ter med živalmi in rastlinami se bi lahko odražala v nepričakovanih in neznanih interakcijah. V zavest bi kot splošno pravilo morali vzeti , da so riziki tem večji, čim bolj so organizmi genetsko oddaljeni med seboj. Prenos genov vpliva na biodiverziteto in lahko vpliva na celoten ekosistem. Obstajajo vsaj trije mehanizmi hibridizacije, ki omogočajo razširitev transgenih rastlin: * hibridizacija z ne-transgenimi kultiviranimi rastlinami iste vrste * hibridizacija z divjimi rastlinami iste vrste * hibridizacija z divjimi rastlinami ozko sorodne vrste (navadno istega rodu) Seveda pa lahko hibridi nastanejo le če: * so transgene rastline dovolj sorodne divjim rastlinam * transgene in divje rastline cvetijo ob istem času * če so transgene in divje rastline genetsko kompatibilne * če imajo selektivno prednost v naravnem okolju Največji potencialni ekološki riziko je »pobeg« kloniranih genov iz gojenih poljščin v divje sorodnike. Ti riziki so še posebej zaskrbljujoči v razvijajočih se deželah. S pomočjo genskih premikov je tako možen nastanka superplevelov. Transgeni cvetni prah se lahko razširja med ostale poljščine. Pri prenosu transgenov iz oljne repice na redkvico lastnosti izvenijo po nekaj generacijah. Problem prenašanja genov s pelodom bi se lahko rešilo tako, da bi bili zapisi za toksine pod kontrolo promotorja, ki se ne bi izražal v pelodu. Pelod s katerim se prehranjujejo razne žuželke lahko uniči cele populacije neškodljivih insektov. Takšen je primer metulja monarha, ki se hrani s pelodom raznih rastlin. Če veter razpiha pelod rastline, ki ima recimo gen za Bt, metulj poje ta pelod, se zastrupi in pogine. Ni mogoče proizvesti Bt toksina, ki bi škodoval le škodljivim žuželkam, do ostalih pa bi bil neškodljiv. Zaskrbljujoče je tudi dejstvo, da je možen prenos rastlinskih genov na virusne patogene, medtem ko ti parazitirajo na rastlinah. Tako lahko nastane povsem nov virus z neznanimi lastnostmi. Agro-ekosistemi so sestavljeni iz rastlin, živali in mikroorganizmov, ki interagirajo en z drugim ter s fizikalnimi interakcijami kot so okolje, prst in zrak. Rastline so v milijonih let, od kadar živijo v asociacijah s insekti in ostalimi škodljivci razvile impresivni repertoar boja proti škodljivcem. Po drugi strani v tej tekmi niso zaostajali niti škodljivci in insekti. Razvili so mehanizme, ki omogočajo bojevanje proti rastlinskim sistemom proti škodljivcem. Lahko bi dejali, da poteka nekakšen ping-pong med rastlinami in njihovimi škodljivci. Zaradi medsebojnih interakcij med različnimi skupinami organizmov v ekosistemu, ima lahko uvajanje rastlin, odpornih na insekte, velik vpliv tudi na preostale organizme agro-ekosistema. Tako lahko pride na primer do zmanjšanja števila insektov, kar povzroči pomanjkanje hrane njihovih naravnih sovražnikov, to vpliva na na pomanjkanje hrane tistih, ki se prehranjujejo z živalmi, ki se prehranjujejo z insekti itd. Zaradi zapletenih odnosov v ekosistemu je potrebna nenehno sodelovanje med ekologi, genetiki, pridelovalci hrane in drugimi, da bo razvoj gensko spremenjenih rastlin čim manj posegel v interakcije celega ekosistema. Čeprav so transgene rastline lahko zelo uspešen način varovanja rastlin pred njhovimi "sovražniki", je dobro, da se držimo nekih omejitev. Upoštevati moramo dejstvo, da transgena rezistenca proti insektom ni primerna za vse agrikulturne sisteme. Tak način zaščite ni primeren na primer za rastline, ki jih insekti napadajo le sporadično, ali pri rastlinah, ki imajo razvito dobro biološko samozaščito. Gensko spreminjanje organizmov mora dolgoročno voditi do zmanjšanja količine pesticidov in gojenja odpornejših pridelkov. Vpliv na zdravje človeka Uporaba transgenih rastlin zmanjšuje izpostavljenost ljudi insekticidom ter povečuje varnost uporabnikov, delavcev na poljih s kultiviranimi rastlinami ter vseh ljudi, ki živijo blizu polj s kultiviranimi rastlinami. Transgene rastline sicer proizvajajo insekticide, le da je kemija teh insekticidov mnogo bolj varna. Insekticidne substance, ki jih rastline proizvajajo znotraj celic, so toksične za insekte, vendar pa ne smejo biti toksične za človeka. Prav tako ne smejo biti toksične za herbivore in detritivore, ki se prehranjujejo s transgenimi rastlinami. Zato je potrebno preveriti, kakšne vplive imajo ti insekticidi in njihovi razgradnji produkti na živali in ljudi, ki se s temi rastlinami prehranjujejo. Potencialen razvoj rezistence insektov na insekticide, ki jih proizvajajo transgene rastline Dokumentiranih je že več kot 500 primerov, ko so insekti razvili rezistenco na konvencionalne insekticide širokega spektra delovanja. Sklepamo lahko, da so insekti sposobni razviti rezistenco na širok spekter insekticidih sredstev, vključno z tistimi, ki jih proizvajajo transgene rastline. Med vzroki, ki povečajo možnost nastanka rezistence na insekticide, je predvsem večji selekcijski pritisk na insekte. Gensko spremenjene rastline lahko sproščajo toksin celo sezono, gojimo jih več let na istem prostoru in ob prisotnosti insektov. Vse to predstavlja za insekte selekcijski pritisk, saj bi insekti, ki bi razvili rezistenco, imeli veliko prednost pred ostalimi. Naslednji vzrok potencialnega nastanka rezistence je v samem insekticidu. Insekticid je navadno sestavljen iz enega samega toksina, torej je potrebna le manjša mutacija, da bi nastala rezistenca. Ta mutacija bi se potem z lahko ustalila in se prenašale v naslednje generacije. Skozi zgodovino so se proti nastanku rezistence borili s povečanjem števila škropljenj na sezono, kar pa je povečalo stroške in ogrožalo zdravje in slabo vplivalo na okolje. Najbolj znan pristop k zmanjšanju možnosti nastanka rezistence je zmanjševanje selekcijskega pritiska povzročenega z insekticidi. Najpogosteje uporabljana metoda je mešanje transgenih rastlin, ki proizvajajo insekticide, z tistimi, ki jih ne proizvajajo. To enostavno storijo tako, da v ustreznem razmerju dodajo semenom transgenih rastlin tudi semena ne-transgenih rastlin. Tako so sredi polj z transgenimi rastlinami rastejo tudi ne-transgene, ki jih insekti lahko napadajo in jim tako služijo kot nekakšno »zatočišče«, s čimer se zmanjša selekcijski pritisk. Uporabljajo se tudi druge metode npr.: * vnos dveh različnih toksinov v eno rastlino, * rotacija različnih vrst toksinov, tako da je na nekem področju gojena rastlina vsako leto z toksinom, ki ima drugačen spekter delovanja, * produkcija toksina v nizkih količinah, ki potem v sodelovanju z naravnimi sovražniki zmanjšujejo razvoj insektov, * sterilni moški osebki, * cvetni prah ne vsebuje transgenov. Transgene rastline so element agro-ekosistema Agro-ekosistemi so sestavljeni iz rastlin, živali in mikroorganizmov, ki interagirajo en z drugim ter s fizikalnimi interakcijami kot so okolje, prst in zrak. Rastline so v milijonih let, od kadar živijo v asociacijah s insekti in ostalimi škodljivci razvile impresivni repertoar boja proti škodljivcem. Po drugi strani v tej tekmi niso zaostajali niti škodljivci in insekti. Razvili so mehanizme, ki omogočajo bojevanje proti rastlinskim sistemom proti škodljivcem. Lahko bi dejali, da poteka nekakšen ping-pong med rastlinami in njihovimi škodljivci. Zaradi medsebojnih interakcij med različnimi skupinami organizmov v ekosistemu, ima lahko uvajanje rastlin, odpornih na insekte, velik vpliv tudi na preostale organizme agro-ekosistema. Tako lahko pride na primer do zmanjšanja števila insektov, kar povzroči pomanjkanje hrane njihovih naravnih sovražnikov, to vpliva na na pomanjkanje hrane tistih, ki se prehranjujejo z živalmi, ki se prehranjujejo z insekti itd. Zaradi zapletenih odnosov v ekosistemu je potrebna nenehno sodelovanje med ekologi, genetiki, pridelovalci hrane in drugimi, da bo razvoj gensko spremenjenih rastlin čim manj posegel v interakcije celega ekosistema. Kriteriji, ki jih morajo gensko spremenjene rastline zadovoljiti Čeprav so transgene rastline lahko zelo uspešen način varovanja rastlin pred njhovimi "sovražniki", je dobro, da se držimo nekih omejitev. Upoštevati moramo dejstvo, da transgena rezistenca proti insektom ni primerna za vse agrikulturne sisteme. Tak način zaščite ni primeren na primer za rastline, ki jih insekti napadajo le sporadično, ali pri rastlinah, ki imajo razvito dobro biološko samozaščito. Gensko spreminjanje organizmov mora dolgoročno voditi do zmanjšanja količine pesticidov in gojenja odpornejših pridelkov. Člani tima